Players Don't Have Feelings! Do they?
by Nicki-k-Clark
Summary: Derek's known as a guy who hates tears, has no heart, and normally gets what he wants.Sam bet that he couldn't date this one girl who happens to be Casey. Sam also tells Casey about the bet! Dasey!
1. He's A Player Case!

Chapter 1

**Derek's P.O.V.**

"He's a player Case," I said seriously. She looked at me raising an eyebrow.

"Right," she said. "And you're not Derek! You think I am going to believe you when you tell me Max is a player? Why would I?"

"I don't know because it is the truth!"

"Don't players have some secret code to not tell on each other to other girls that they are players?"

"Wait," I said confused. "What? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Sure it doesn't for the great Derek Venturi!"

"Casey," I said looking at her. "I'm not lying!"

""Derek just admit it! You don't want me to date Max?"

"No," I said looking at her. "I don't! because he is a player!"

"That's not just it! You don't want me to date anyone!"

"Why would I care if you dated someone else?"

"I don't know," she said throwing her hands in the air. "Maybe because you're jealous!"

"Let me get this straight, because I tell you the truth about Max you accused me of being jealous of you?" She looked at me pointedly, and I burst out laughing.

"Good one Case!" I said looking at her angry expression. "Just watch out ok? That's all I'm saying! I know what jocks like Max are like. He gets all the girls he wants."

"What's the difference between you two then?" I said mockingly. "If you think it is such a bad thing then why do you keep doing it?"

"Case, I'm just looking out for you!"

"Whatever," she said turning towards the stairs. Halfway up the stairs she stops and turns around looking at me. "Just so you know I can take care of myself I don't need you to look after me!"

"Sure Case," I said smirking up at her. "We all know how you handled the whole klutzilla incident!"

She glared at me and stormed up the rest of the stair slamming her door shut.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

I can't believe the nerve of him. Telling me Max is a player! How dare he? I was fuming when Lizzie cautiously knocked on the door.

"Case?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

"NO!" I yelled receiving a flinch from Lizzie as I lay down on my bed. She walks over and sits down beside me.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Who do you think?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Derek?"

"Urgh, he's so annoying! You know he tried to tell me? He tried to say that Max was a player, and to watch out.! Liz, Derek the worst player in Canada, had the nerve to tell me that Max my kind, sweet, and caring boyfriend is a player!"

"Well," Lizzie said looking at me pointedly. "Maybe he was only trying to help you."

"Are you kidding me? The only time Derek ever tried to help me was when he started the whole Klutzilla thing. That was because it got out of control and he was the one who started it all! The he started calling me grade grubber! Yeah really trying to help Liz!"

"That's not true!" Lizzie said pointing a finger at me. "He tried to help you just when you didn't get your project done on time, and you lied to the teacher. He tried to help you get out of that mess if you remember!"

"Yeah," I said incredulous. "I remember that quite well. HE was the one who told me to lie to the teacher! He had no choice but to help me. He had his own reputation to worry about!"

"Case, he could have just left you there hanging. To deal with it on your own."

"Whose side are you on anyways?" I asked looking at her.

"Yours, but Case all I'm saying is that maybe he could be right? Players know who other players are! You herd yourself from other girls Derek has gone out with that he has been nothing but sweet to them on dates. He could be just helping you out so you don't get hurt."

I hate it when she gets all smart on me and makes a point. I swear she will be a great psychologist one day.

"Yeah," I said sighing. "You're right."

"I know," Lizzie said smiling. "Now since you're ok I am going to go downstairs and watch T.V."

"Have fun, Derek was down there watching TV before we got into our fight. It was a hocky game too!"

Lizzie groaned and continued to walk out the door towards the stairs. I did hear a few complaining marks from Lizzie which meant Derek was still down there watching his game. I laughed. Typical Derek!

(a/n) Please review poeple and let me know what you think. should I keep this story going? The more reviews I get the faster I will be encouraged to update! toodles!


	2. CD's, Fights, and Cheaters! What's Next?

Chapter 2

**Derek's P.O.V.**

As I was getting dressed I remembered Casey has my new Switchfoot and Hawk Nelson CD. I walked into her bedroom ok maybe barged and she yelled at me. She had just finished putting her on pajama shirt.

"Der-_ek!_" she yelled. Ever herd of knocking? It is rude to barge in someone's room like that. What if I wasn't finished getting dressed!" _Oh bad image…. Bad image!_

"Chillax Case!" I said smirking. "It's not like I was even looking at you! I only came in here to get my CD's which I want. Now if you don't mind."

She walked over to her CD's and pulled them out and tossed them at me.

"There, now get out of my room!"

"Awww Case," I said frowning. "Now where is that step brotherly love?"

"Well I ran out this morning when you burped in my face," she said disgusted. "Then I went to the store to look for some, but they sold the last bit to this other girl! I tried to buy it from her, but then she told me this story about how disgusting he is and well I was nice and let her keep it. So I'm out of it!" she shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry!"

"Strike my feel bads and hurt my feel goods why don't you Case?" I said faking hurt and wiping a pretend tear out of my eye. She rolled her eyes at me and walked over to her computer.

"Somehow I think you will survive," she said turning the computer on. "Sadly."

"Geesh Case! It's a Friday night and you're in here doing homework? Don't you have a boyfriend to spend time with? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," she said turning around in her seat. "Max's grandparents are in town for the weekend, so he is spending time with his family." I snorted and she looked at me angrily.

"What?" she asked. "Just because you're not the family type person doesn't mean that Max, isn't! And besides there is nothing wrong with getting my homework done early!"

"Sure," I said smirking. "If you're a grade grubber!"

"Sorry, I'm not like you!" she said standing up and looking at me. Sorry I don't go out with a new bleach blonde brainless wonders, who only knows how to spend money on their dads credit card, each week. So tell me what is the name of this weeks flavor of the week."

"LeAnna, and I'll have you know she isn't a bleach blonde her hair is natural blonde," I said smirking.

"Sure," she snorted. "I bet!"

"DEREK," I herd Nora yell from the stairs. "Jessica is here!"

"Just a minute," I yell back. I looked at Casey who was smirking gleefully. _damn it wrong name, not even on the same page!_

"Once a player," she said turning around to the computer. "Always a player!"

"At least I admit it!" I said walking out of her room. I herd her scoff before she slammed the door. Laughing I went downstairs to greet my date.

"Ready Jess?" she giggled and followed me out the door.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

It was right after school when Max told me his grandparents were in town.

_I walked over to Max's locker leaning against it. Max looked over at me and I saw a smiled tug at his lips._

"_Hey," he said. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing much," I smiled. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and watch a movie."_

"_Oh babe," he said frowning. "I would but my grandparents are over along with the rest of my family. I haven't seen them since I was 13, because they live in Michigan. So I am going to be spending the weekend with them. My parents are making me."_

"_Oh," I said pouting. "Well I guess I will see you Monday. Maybe we can do something then?"_

"_Yeah," he said grinning and kissing my cheek. Then looking at his watch. "Case I have to go, my parents want me home right away. They planned this fancy dinner at some restaurant." _

"_Bye," I said watching him walk away. _

Of course I knew Derek would have fun having a say when he found out. He fell for the topic changer but made me even angrier when he called me a grade grubber. I was so frustrated that I couldn't even work on my report. Because I could even get past the first sentence. I kept getting distracted and most of my sentences turned out like this one here.

_Organization is important, because Derek is such a jerk!_

Two hours after trying to change it, but failing horribly because I was so angry at Derek. I gave up and turned my computer off. Deciding to read a book. I pick up Twilight which was becoming my favorite book and started to read. I was getting to the part where Edward was about to show her why he can't go out in the sun when I herd the front door slam. Derek was stomping up the stairs muttering under his breath.

I opened my door and gasped. He looked at me through his swollen black eye. His lip was also busted. I started to laugh.

"What did Jessica have a boyfriend?"

"No," he said snidely.

"Then what happened?" I asked following him into the bathroom.

"It doesn't matter he said cleaning his lip," he winced as he placed a wet rag to his lips. "Besides you wouldn't believe me if I told you!"

"Try me," I said looking at him.

"I kicked his ass though, you should see him he looks worse than I do!" he said laughing.

"Who?" I asked confused at his ramblings. "Who did you get into a fight with?"

"Max," he said simply. When he said that I got really angry. He must have noticed, because of what he said next. "He was there with some girl named Hazel, she goes to a school in Toronto."

I stepped back. Looking at him. He looked like he was serious, no traces of a smirk anywhere.

"You're lying!"

"Come on Case! How stupid do you think I am? I'm not going to just get into a fight with nobody , and blame it on dear sweet Max!"

"Max is at his parents house. His said his parents are making him visit with his grandparents. He said they had some reservations at this restaurant."

"Oh, he had reservations alright, just not with his family! He was there Case with another girl! Believe me," he eyes looked pleading.

"I can't," I said looking down. He reached over and lifted my face up to him.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both," I said. "Does it matter?"

"Does it matter?" Derek asked mocking me. "Of course it matters Casey! He is freaking cheating on you! And you ask if it matters? Ergh" He said walking out of the bathroom. Then he turned around and glared at me.

"Fine, when you find out it is true that I wasn't lying to you! Don't come crying to me! The only thing I will say is I told you so!" He said angrily. "Goodnight Case!" and with that he stomped into his room and slammed the door shut.

Deep down I realized he was telling the truth, but I didn't want to admit it to him. As I walked back into my room I realized what I had to do. I reached over and picked up my phone and pressed the speedial button on my phone dialing a number.

"Hello?" I herd a voice ask. Max's voice.

I took a deep breath, I knew what I had to do and this was not going to be easy.

"Max," I said. "We need to talk!"

(a/n) So what you think? Like? Hate? OMG don't ever post to this again. criticism is welcome. There is more to come if ya want. The next chapter is for laughs, but there is a bet made in the 4th chapter that you guys might like. I have it written down first Please review and let me know what you think?


	3. SMEREK'S WEARING MAKEUP!

Chapter 2

**Derek's P.O.V.**

I can't believe she wouldn't believe me. Here I am trying to help her and she doesn't believe me. I don't even know why I beat him up. I was just pissed that he was there with another girl.

_After the movie with Jessica was over we headed over to Smelly Nelly's for dinner. I don't even remember the name of the movie we went to see. I think it was Halloween III, or something like that. However now Jessica was starting to annoy me with stories from cheerleading practice._

"_So Amy was like 'Why don't we say Stomp Fight Roar?' I couldn't even believe she said that!"_

"_You're kidding right," I said in mock shock. "How dare she!"_

"_I know! So I was like…" _

_I looked over to my left and that was when I saw him there. Max was with some girl who looked to be about 17, with brown eyes, and I had to admit she was really pretty. After Jessica and I got a table I excused myself for a minute and walked over to their table. Max looked at me and I saw the color drain from his face._

"_Hey Max!" I said in fake surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh you know, here with my friend Hazel," Hazel looked at him confused. "Hazel this is Derek Venturi. He goes to my school. Hazel here goes to Degrassi in Toronto." (a/n sorry I couldn't think of anyone else to use so I used a character from Degrassi) _

"_Does Casey know you're here?" I asked smirking. I looked at this Hazel girl and noticed she was starting to get angry._

"_Who is Casey?"_

"_His girlfriend, a.k.a. my stepsister," I smirked. Max turned around right when Hazel smacked him across the face._

"_I'm out of here," she said turning around and walking out the door._

"_Derek, Please don't tell Casey?"_

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" I watched as Max was thinking for a minute, and then a smirk had risen on his face._

"_She thinks I had dinner with my family, and she wouldn't believe you! " Max laughed. It almost sounded evilly. "She hates you!" I didn't expect my next reaction as I fist made contact with his face. Before I knew it we were in a full blown fight. The owner had to break the fight up threatening to call the cops if she didn't get out now._

_Jessica followed me out of the restaurant obviously pissed. _

"_So," she asked. "Who is Casey?"_

"_My stepsister."_

"_Uh-huh," she said. "She seems more than just a stepsister to me." Then I realized she was jealous so I busted out laughing. She looked even angrier._

"_Look Casey is my stepsister and that was her boyfriend there with another girl!"_

"_And you would care because?"_

"_Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked incredulously._

"_No, I am the only child, but I don't see what this has to do with anything."_

"_It has everything to do with it," I sighed. She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at me._

"_Care to explain?"_

"_I don't really want to go into it you wouldn't understand." She looked at me like I was an alien or something. _

"_Come on, " I said pulling the keys out of my pocket. "I'll take you home."_

I'm not sure what I am angry at the most. Max for doing this to Casey, or Casey for not believing me. Or for letting Max get the glee or knowing he was right about Casey not believing me. All of a sudden I herd yelling coming from Casey's room. Curiosity got the best of me as I got up and walked to her bedroom door.

"How dare you?" Casey yelled more as a statement than a question.

"Don't baby me! We are over Max!"

"No, You don't just get into a fight with Derek because he wanted to date your cousin! Derek might be a player, but I don't think he will make a move on someone else while he is on a date! Plus from his description of her I doubt she was even related to you!" _Wait did I tell her what she looks like? _I smirked when I realized she made that up. _Good one Case you're learning from the best._

"It's over Max," I herd her sigh. Her anger subsiding. Then I herd the phone slam down.

"Case," I said walking into her room. I made sure to knock this time before walking in though.

"What do you want Derek?" She asked annoyed. "Come to say I told you so?"

"No actually," I said sitting down beside her. " I came to say I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I knew Max was a player for a while now, I just never cared to mention it to you. I only said it because I had gotten angry at you talking about how perfect Max is. I saw him 3 weeks ago at the movies with some blonde."

"Derek, there is no need to apologize ok? I believed you, and I broke up with him. Now would you please get out of my room so I can go to sleep." I nodded standing up, but when I looked down at her I realized she was starting to cry. _I hate it when she cries it makes me sad._ _… Whoa where did that come from? _Before I knew it I found my self leaning down and giving her a hug.

She froze not expecting that hug, but then reached her arms around my neck and cried softly on my shoulder.

"Thanks Derek," she said pulling back. "Thanks for telling me!"

"Anytime," I smiled walking towards the door.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

This morning when I went downstairs for breakfast Derek was already down there eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up and smirked at me.

"Morning," he said. "Nice hair!"

"Morning," I laughed. "Nice face!" Edwin and Lizzie rolled their eyes at us as I sat down and poured some cereal.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Lizzie asked.

"" NO! ""

"Gessh, just asking," Lizzie said getting up and walking into the living room.

After I finished eating my cereal Derek was finishing bowl number three when I got up from the table to put the dishes in the sink. I didn't know someone was behind me until I turned around and crashed head on into Derek, knocking his glass of orange juice on the floor.

"Watch out Klutzilla! You almost got my favorite shirt!" I looked at his shirt and he was wearing a white shirt that said "I didn't do it he did!" He looked like he must have had that shirt for years and that it has definitely seen better days.

"Well," I said putting my hands on my hips and looking at the shirt with disgust. "It's not like it would make it look any worse. It already looks like it's ready for a burn pile. Where did you get it from a hobo?"

"No," he smirked. "Actually I got it from your dad!"

"Ew," I said looking at him. "We both know my dad wouldn't wear that… that… rag!"

"You're right, It's looks to good for him to wear!" At that time Nora walked into the kitchen and started to clean up the mess.

"You guys it's too early on a weekend to be fighting. So could you _please _stop?

"Sorry Nora," Derek said smiling innocently. "Casey's fault, she was insulting my favorite shirt!"

"I would never claim a shirt that disgusting a favorite," I announced. He was about to reply when Nora looked over at the shirt in question and spoke up.

"I thought I threw that shirt away three weeks ago!"

"THAT WAS YOU?" Derek asked shocked. "I thought it was Edwin!"

"Yeah," Edwin said. "I remember that! I was scared to come out of my room for two days!"

"Well, I've tried everything from stain removers to bleach, and that shirt is just a lost cause! I think that shirt needs to be tossed in the garbage! I agree with Casey."

He looked at me and I made a face at him. "Smells bad too!" I commented. "Oh wait that's you!"

"Really," Derek said smirking. "The only person I smell this morning is you!"

"OK!" Nora said. "That's enough! Don't you two have something better to do than to sit around bickering all day?"

"Actually yeah," I said heading to the front door. "I'm going over to Emily's."

"Why?" Derek asked being a little to nosey.

"I don't know," I said sarcastically . "To talk about you. I mean you are the only reason we are friends."

"Oh, well that makes sense," Derek stated popping the color on the new shirt he just put on. "I mean I am the hottest guy in school and can have any girl I want."

"Puh_ lease!_" I snorted. Then made gagging sounds. My mom raised her eyebrow at me as if to stop me from another bickering fight. "Actually I am going over there so we can work on our report for English class." Nora nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"OH. MY. GOSH! Stop the presses! Call the news!" Derek faking stunned. "Casey didn't finish her homework last night!"

"Well I couldn't finish it last night with you annoying me last night with that fight you got into with Max!" That 's when I realized his black eye wasn't there.

"What happened to your black eye you had last night?"

"I.. uh… heal really fast. It went away!"

"Uh-huh, sure, like I believe that," I said putting on my jacket. Then it hit me on what he did. I busted out laughing. He looked at me like I had lost it.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're wearing makeup! Derek, the Derek Venturi, is wearing make up!" Derek ran over to where I was leaning against the wall laughing and put his hand over my mouth.

"Do you mind keeping your voice down?"

"NO!" I laughed. "Wait a minute! Whose makeup did you use?" Derek smirked at me.

"Der-_ek!!!"_

"Hey I had no choice! Do you want me to tell Dad and Nora that I beat up your ex? Do you know how many questions that would bring up? Then they would think that…" he said with a look of disgust coming over his face. "We are getting along ."

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. "Wouldn't want that now would we? But from now on Venturi, if you want to wear make up, you buy your own. Got it?"

"Make up?" Marti asked running down the stairs. "Smerek's wearing make up?"

"No," Derek said. I laughed and walked out the door, but before I stepped off the porch I herd Marti yell.

"SMEREK'S WEARING MAKE UP!!!"

"NO I'M NOT SMARTI!!!"

"YES YOU ARE!!!"

I love that little girl!

----Teaser for next chapter!-----

"Dude!" I said walking with Sam towards class. "Could she be anymore obivous of her crush?"

"Who Case?" Sam asked confused. "That's funny D!"

"Ew, no not Casey! Emily!" I said. "I mean who would blame her. I can have any girl I want, but it's just annoying that Emily won't give up."

"Whatever you say D?"

-------------------------------

(a/n) So what did you think? Funny? Stupid? what? Constructive Citicism welcomed! So the next chapter is where the bet comes in. What do you think it will be? Review with your guesses and I will give credit to the correct people.


	4. The Dating Game

**Another chapter up! And thanks for the reviews that encourage me to keep writing. ENJOY!**

**bluerow - I wanted a small Dasey moment that's the only reason to the hug while she was crying. And you are right aboutt the bet having something to do with the bet. **

Chapter 4

**Derek's P.O.V.**

My alarm clock went off at 7:00 on the dot. Groaning I reached over and turned it off getting out of bed. After taking a shower I realized I forgot to complete my Spanish essay. _Crap!_

Casey was already in the kitchen eating breakfast. As I walked past her I took the milk carton out of her hand and started drinking from it.

"Der-_ek!"_

"What?" I asked turning to look at her.

"That is gross other people drink from that also," She said putting her hands on her hips.

I burped in response.

"EW!, that is disgusting!" I laughed at her.

"Oh well," I said putting the carton in the fridge.

At school I seen Sam at his locker. He was putting his books in there.

"Hey Sam," I said walking up beside him.

"Sup D?"

"Nothing, " I said. "Hey did you finish your math homework?"

"Yeah," he said looking at me. "Why?"

"I need to copy it."

"Figured," Sam said laughing. "I bet you didn't even finish your Spanish essay."

"Nope, I forgot about it so I didn't even get Edwin to do it. I guess I will just use my Venturi charm to get an extension."

"You are really something," Sam said shutting his locker. "You almost got sent to an all boys academy and then almost got shipped to Spain and you're still not doing your homework. Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"We all know Derek is never going to change his ways," Casey said walking over to where we were standing. Emily was standing right behind her. Emily was smiling and waved at me.

"Who asked for your opinion?" I said glaring at her. She just smirked at me. "Bye bye! You can go now!"

"Actually I came over to give Sam his Greenday CD back," she said handing it to him.

"Go now!" I said making shooing moves with my hand. Casey rolled her eyes and turned on her heels and started to walk away. When Emily spoke up.

"You know maybe Friday all of us could get together and watch a movie like old times."

"Thanks," I said. "But I'd have to pass! I've got plans!"

"Oh," she said frowning. The her smile returned. "Maybe some other time then!"

"Maybe," Casey said reaching over and grabbing Emily's arm yanking her down the hallway.

"Dude!" I said walking with Sam towards class. "Could she be anymore obvious of her crush?"

"Who Case?" Sam asked confused. "That's funny D!"

"Ew, no not Casey! Emily!" I said. "I mean who would blame her. I can have any girl I want, but it's just annoying that Emily won't give up."

"Whatever you say D?"

"What it's true!" I said. "Name one girl who wouldn't love to go out with Derek Venturi."

"There are a few," Sam said laughing.

"Yeah right! Tell you what, lets make a bet!"

"What kind of bet are we talking about here?"

"I bet you that I can go on a date with any girl you pick by the end of the month."

"What's the catch?"

"Loser has to do the others homework for a week."

"Um sorry, but no if you were to do my homework I am guaranteed to fail all my classes," Sam said laughing.

"Ha ha, fine then if I lose, which I wont, I will come to school dressed as a girl. If you lose you will come to school dressed as a girl."

"Deal!," Sam said shaking my hand. "I will give you till the Spring Formal to get this girl to go out with you."

"Even better," I said laughing this was going to be so easy. "So who is the lucky girl?"

Sam stopped and started to look around. There wasn't many choices where we were at. Emily was getting books out of her locker laughing at something Casey said. Kendra was talking to some guy, and there were a few girls that I had already dated."

Sam turned to me with a smirk. "Casey!"

"Ew! No way man she is my stepsister!"

"Exactly, stepsister, not blood related. Plus you said I could pick whoever I wanted."

"Yeah, but that's just wrong!"

"That's what makes this bet the best!"

This is wrong for so many reasons. Great this is going to be so much fun!

**Casey's P.O.V.**

"Hey Case!" Sam said walking up to me right before my next class. I was pulling my books out of the locker.

"Hey Sam," I said not really paying attention.

"You will never guess what happned."

"What?"

"I made a bet with Derek!"

"Oh," I said shutting my locking and turning to him.

"Yeah, guess what for?"

"That he wouldn't go on a date for a month."

"No, but close," he said.

"Then what?"

"Made a bet with him that he couldn't get this girl I picked to go out with him to the Spring Formal."

"That's two months away," I said pointing to Sam walking towards class. "And we all know Derek normally gets which ever girl he wants."

"Not this girl," Sam smirked. "You see I cleverly picked out this girl. She hates him and if she could would start an 'I hate Derek' fan club."

"Wait," I said "The only person I can think of in this school that hates Derek is.."

"Exactly!"

"SAM!" I yelled getting funny looks from everyone in the hallways. I waited for everyone to turn to their own business and then turned back to him. "Sam I can't do that!"

"Why not?

"That's just wrong!"

"Tell me how is it wrong?"

"He's my stepbrother!" I said.

"Well," Sam said laughing. "Stepbrother is the word! You guys are not blood related! Besides it's not like you have to do anything. You just have to stay the same I hate Derek self."

"Wait," I said looking at him confused. "He went along with this?"

"Um not exactly at first, but he has no choice."

"That's evil!"

"I know!"

"Wait what is in this for me?"

"The pleasure in torturing Derek," he said. "And I know you will enjoy seeing what he has to do if he loses the bet."

"And what is that?"

"Lets just say the school will never forget it!"

"Fine," I said giving up. "I'll go along with it.

------------Teasers for Chapter 5----------

"Let's play a game!" I said laughing.

"Casey," Derek said. "Sorry but memory game is not fun! Especially in the public eye!"

"Who said it was memory?"

"Then what is it?" Derek asked confused.

"Spoons!" Derek and Emily looked at me confused, and Sam smirked knowingly.

(a/n) What do you think the game spoons is? It came from a movie. Make a guess and let me know. If you have it right I will give you credit.

Who do you think will win the bet? Will Derek get Casey to go with him to the Spring Formal? Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Spoons!

Chapter 5

****

Derek's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Sam did that to me. It would be okay if he had picked some other girl, but no he had to pick Casey. It's wrong on so many levels, and I don't know if I can go through with this. Casey is my stepsister! Why did he do this? I know why, he didn't want to go to school dressed as a girl, so he picked someone I wouldn't go out with. But MY STEPSISTER! Couldn't he just pick a stubborn nerd or something. ERGH!

I'm not going to go to school dressed as a girl, so I have to do this. I have to make Casey think I like her. Make her think I want to be with her.

I was trying to think of a plan on how this was going to work when she came up behind me.

"That's weird," she said smirking. "You actually look like you are thinking about something."

"Shut up!" I scowled. "Don't you have something better to do at the moment than annoy me?"

"Seeing as how you do it to me all the time. Let me think. Um NO!"

"Ha ha very funny!" I said looking at her.

"Oh, well!"

"Casey what do you want?"

"Wanted to know if you and Sam wanted to come to Smelly Nelly's with me and Em for lunch."

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes. Walking towards the gym. "Let me just go find Sam."

"Derek?"

"What?"

"Sam is that way," she said pointing behind her down the hall. Sure enough he was standing at his locker smirking.

"Then why didn't you ask him not me?"

"Cause I wanted to ask you! You have the car! I'll be out there in a minute I have to go get Emily."

"You do that," I said watching her walk away.

"So," Sam said. "Did you ask her yet?"

"Um no! Are you crazy? She would just laugh in my face, or go on about how I am being rude and inconsiderate."

"Well man," Sam said. "Remember you only have 2 months. With Casey you might want to start working overtime! But I know she wont give you a chance, you're too lame. So I am thinking about putting you in a pink dress. Oh, oh, and one that will show your hips!"

"Shut up! Besides, if she don't it's because I am her step brother."

"Hey, you are the one who said you can have any girl you wanted!"

"But Casey! I mean I am sure that is a good exception."

"Not good enough man!"

"You can't pick some other girl?"

"Nope! I don't want to be the one dressed as a girl!"

"Fine," I sighed. "Let's go!"

"And where are we going?"

"We are going to Smelly Nelly's! You see when she asked if I wanted to come you were also invited. I am taking this as a opportunity to start making my move." Sam busted out laughing. I looked at him like he was insane or something.

"Derek Venturi is planning this out? I thought you don't plan anything."

"Whatever!"

"Well," Sam said. "This is really going to be entertaining. I have to see this."

I have to admit for someone who is supposed to be trying to get me to date him. He is doing a good job hiding it. I think he would be a good actor one day.

"So," Sam said after we sat down. "This is quiet."

"Yup!" Derek said pecking the table with his fingers and looking around like he would rather be anywhere but there. It wasn't long till the waiter showed up.

"What can I get you?"

"Andrew?"

"Derek! My man! What's up? Oh hi Riley."

"It's Casey!" I said annoyed. Derek laughed at that. "Can I get a glass of water please!"

"Gosh Case! Ever herd of being nice!"

"No," I said. "That guy never gave me a chance!"

"Yeah well he did get demoted for that!"

"But I still lost my job!"

"No," Derek said laughing. "You lost your job because, klutz-illa returned!"

"So I made a few mistakes! Everyone has those days!"

"Yeah, if you called every order you either mixed it up, spilled it all over the tray, stuck your fingers in, or spilled drinks on them a few mistakes! Admit it Casey you were not meant to be a waiter!"

"You stuck your finger in someone's food?" Emily asked. "That's disgusting!"

"Yeah well there was a hair in it!"

"Ew!"

"Shut up!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Besides the last day I was working I was doing pretty good!"

"I have to give you that!" Derek said. "I mean she did get awesome tips that night, and she had training lessons from the best."

"Then what happened?" Sam asked.

"Andrew and his low confidence in his workers!" I said. "Let's change the topic before I start getting angry."

"What do we do then?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, something."

"Well Miss I always I have an idea. What should we do?" _What to do? What to do? _Then it hit me and I started to laugh earning weird looks from everyone at the table.

"Let's play a game!" I said laughing.

"Casey," Derek said. "Sorry but memory game is not fun! Especially in the public eye!"

"Who said it was memory?"

"Then what is it?" Derek asked confused.

"Spoons!" Derek and Emily looked at me confused, and Sam smirked knowingly.

"You mean like the card game?" Emily asked. "Case, we don't have a desk of cards."

"No, no, no!" I said laughing. "You see what you do is, you put a spoon in your mouth. While your opponent has their head bent forward you hit them as hard as you can on the head. The first to crack loses!"

"That sounds too easy!" Derek said smirking. Then he patted his head. "Head of steel!"

"Really? Then I challenge you to a game of spoons!"

"Fine!" Derek said moving to the edge of the seat straight across from me.

"I'll even let you go first!" I said laughing. Sam had moved in behind him.

"Wait," Sam said. "Let's make this official! Lets say winner sings out loud for everyone to hear!"

"That don't work for Casey!" Derek said. "She can sing quiet well. So if she loses then she has to clean my room!"

"Deal!"

"Don't worry I'm on your side D." Sam said rubbing his shoulders as if he was a wrestler that was being prepped for fighting. When Derek wasn't watching Sam he smirked at me. Emily still looked confused.

"Am I missing something?" She whispered in my ear.

"Just watch," I whispered back. "Ready?"

I bent my head forward waiting for him to hit my head. Derek put the spoon in his mouth laughing and reached over the table and lightly pecked my head with the spoon.

"Is that all you got?" I asked laughing.

"Let's see if you can do this any better!" Derek said. I put my spoon in my mouth and as I was about ready to reach his head with my spoon Sam pulled out another spoon and hit him hard on the head, causing Derek to jerk back. Emily was holding back a laugh.

"Oh," he said putting the spoon back in his mouth. "It's on!"

"Bring it!" He reached over patted my head as if to soften the blow. Then pecked me on the head again. Only this time it was a little bit harder.

"Not bad, not bad," I said laughing. I put the spoon in my mouth and once again Sam hit him hard on top of the head. Sam quickly hid the spoon as Derek turned around. His hand reached up and touched his head. Sam hiding a laugh looked around.

"What are you looking at D?"

"Nothing"

"Give up?"

"What are you kidding me? I've only just begun!" He said putting the spoon in his mouth. This time when he hit me I hissed to make think it actually hurt.

"Now I know that didn't hurt!" Derek said incredulous.

"You're right," I said straightening up. "It didn't!"

Fifteen rounds later, along with the attention of everyone else in the restaurant Derek finally gave up.

"I must confess, it's killing me." Derek sang scrunching his face. " I must confess I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time!"

As he finished everyone in the room started clapping. I looked at Sam who was about to fall on the floor laughing.

"Should we tell him?"

"So he will make you clean his room?" Sam said.

""NAH!""

"Extreme Days, great movie!" I laughed.

"Yeah," he said. "I remember that date, we had real fun huh?"

"Yeah," I said smiling. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Sam I have a brilliant plan!"

"Casey, Sam, come on we are going to be late floor class!" Emily said grabbing her stuff. I reached over and grabbed my jacket and walked past Derek patting him on the head. Derek just scowled, rubbing his head.

"What is your plan?" Sam whispered beside me.

"Tell you later!" I said getting in the front passenger seat.

"Case," Derek said getting behind the wheel. "Do you have any aspirin?"

---------Teaser for Chapter 6 -----------

"Case?" I asked shocked. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said.

"You tell me!"

"Well, as you can see, I am on a date! Now would you please leave!"

(a/n) You guys who took a chance and guessed did good. And actually helped me ad another line in my story lol. I never herd of the spoons with deck of cards until my best friend showed me how to do it. I left my notebook with her at the time so the plot/story changed completely, and I had a little advice from her so this chapter went from watching the movie to playing a game from the movie. Which the new chapter is a lot better than the old.

So who do you think she went on a date with? 

Nicki


	6. Kindergarten Psycology

**Chapter 6**

**Derek's P.O.V.**

The next day at after school Sam walked up to my locker, as I was putting stuff in my bag.

"So," he asked. "How's your head?"

"Dandy!" I said looking at him. "Where did she learn that game anyways?"

"I don't know," He said. "I think she got it from a movie."

"What movie?"

"I don't know!"

"Sure!"

"Anyways," Sam said changing the subject. "How's the bet going?"

I turned around and gave him a death glare, but that made him laugh.

"You're the one who agreed to it!"

"Once again," I said point out. "I did not expect you to choose Casey."

"Well you did say anyone! So no matter what I am not going to back out!"

"What's with you and bets recently anyways?"

"Nothing, I just want to spice up things around here. It's getting too boring!"

"Whatever," I said shutting the locker. "I will win this bet!"

"We'll see," Sam said.

After I got home I walked into the house. Casey was in the kitchen dressed up like a boy with Marti who was wearing clothes too big for her. Probably belongs to Casey. Then I realized whose clothes she was wearing. I walked over to where she was standing when Marti spoke up.

"What do YOU want?"

Ignoring Marti's rude comment I looked at Casey and spoke up.

"Case?" I asked "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She said.

"You tell me!"

"Well, as you can see, I am on a date! Now would you please leave!"

"You're wearing my clothes!"

"She's you!" Marti said. "DUH!"

"Wait," I said. "What?"

"Casey and I are playing dress up! I'm Casey and She is you." I looked over at Casey who had a shocked expression on her face and kept opening and shutting her mouth in attempt to saying something.

"But Marti," Casey finally said. "You said we were pretending to be on a date."

"Yeah, so."

"So Marti, Derek and I can't date."

"Why not?"

"Because we are stepbrother and stepsister."

"So."

"Smarti, Why would you think Casey and I would Date?" I asked confused.

"Because," She laughed. "You like each other!"

""What?""

"Why would you think that? We don't like each other," Casey said.

"But Nora said that when someone picks on you then they like you. She said that was why Demy kept picking on me, and taking my crayons."

"Things are different when you are older Smarti."

"How?"

"Well, when you are older you don't have to pick on the one you like," I said looking at her. "You just ask that person out."

"Then how come you pick on Casey?"

"Yeah Derek," Casey said. "How come you pull pranks on me all the time."

"I.. umm… well…I don't know." I said. Casey raised her eyes at me. "It's fun." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Because," Marti said. "You like Casey!"

"Only as a family member!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes, Smarti, I only care for her as if she was my stepsister." I looked over at Casey who had a confused look in her eyes.

"Well," She said standing up. "I don't believe you Smerek!" After that she stormed upstairs.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

"I'm not joking," I said. "Marti did say that!"

"Wow," Sam said laughing on the phone. "I can't believe she thought of that. Where did she get it from?"

"Nora told her about kindergarten psychology."

"Kindergarten Psychology?"

"Yeah, When a boy hates a girl the way he hates her. That really means he likes her. Basic kindergarten psychology."

"Um, yeah." Sam said. "I don't think that is true."

"Are you telling me you didn't have a crush in kindergarten."

"Yeah," he said. "Kendra."

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

"Well I bet you pulled some kind of prank on her didn't you?"

"Yeah…. This one time I put paint in her hair."

"That's so rude!" I laughed. "Well that's what I said, basically when you pick on someone in kindergarten it means you like them. So Marti thought because Derek pulls pranks on me all the time, he likes me."

"That's priceless I wish I was there to see that."

"Yeah, it was funny watching Derek squirm."

"Ha ha," Sam laughed. "So what was your plan?"

"What are you doing Tomorrow night?"

"On Fridays I normally just stay home and watch a game."

"Not tomorrow night," I said. "We're going on a date."

"Um, Casey?"

"Yeah."

"Derek would kill me!"

"Come on, I happen to know he is going on a date with Sara from Spanish and they will be going to Smelly Nelly's afterwards."

"He will blame this on me you know."

"Tell him it was I who asked you out and well you couldn't say no. Tell him to ask me. Besides it's not like a real date. We both know we won't work out. What better way to make the plot thicken."

"Fine," Sam said. "I'll do it."

"Good," I said. "Be ready by seven. Bye Sam!"

"Bye Casey."

**(A/N) So originally it was supposed to be Sam she was on her date with first…so credit to ****True Love Lives Forever****CloudXStrife****EdwardBella4ever****, and ****RWIsMyHero****…….. Anyways I realized I had it down as Derek's point of view and I wanted to put it in Casey's point of view. So I changed it around. I though putting kindergarten psychology in it would be funny. Anyways Next Chapter is Derek's date and Casey's date then Derek's reaction to seeing Casey and Sam on the date. Review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Movies, Concerts, Dinners, and Geeks!

**I know you guys are probably thinking right now ABOUT TIME! lol sorry. I hope to update soon though.**

**Chapter 7**

**Derek's P.O.V.**

For some reason when I woke up this morning I was in a good mood. Singing a song from my band I stopped by Casey's room. She was in there putting on make up.

"Casey, Casey, Casey," I said leaning on her door frame. She turned to look at me. "No matter how much make up you put on. You're still not going to be able to cover that huge ugly wart on your face."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't miss it! It's so huge it covers your… wait never mind it is your face!"

"GET OUT!" Casey yelled.

"What? It was an honest mistake I thought it was a wart."

"Right," She said. "Whatever! Now get out of here!"

"What no come back?" I asked confused. I figured I would keep it a little real. Don't want to scare her and make her back away.

"No that would entitle I would have to look at your ugly face!"

"Oh that hurts!" I said smirking. "Too bad we all know it's not true."

"What do you want Derek?" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi."

"Well bye," She said walking over to the door and slamming it in my face.

A few minutes later in the kitchen eating breakfast. It was really quiet. Annoyingly quiet.

"So," Nora said breaking silence. "Casey, it's Friday, do you have anything planned?"

"Um, yeah actually," She said smiling. "I have a date to this concert."

"What concert?"

"Jude Harrison and SME."

"Who's going with you?" I asked.

"Just someone I know," She said smiling.

"Do I know this somebody?" Nora asked.

"Yes."

"Would I trust this someone?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"It's probably Emily," I said getting up from the table and putting my bowl in the sink. Casey stood up in a huff and placed her hands on her hips.

"For your information it is not Emily, nor is it a girl for that matter!"

"Uh huh, sure!" I smirked closed to the front door.

"You know what I'll prove it to you. My date and I will meet you at Smelly Nelly's tonight."

"Oh, so it's probably Tinker or Noel huh?"

"Actually no, but it wouldn't be bad if it was."

"Right Mr. Prefect or Mr. Broadway!" I said laughing.

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what?" I asked laughing. "The fact that the only people you can date are on the mentally challenged squad."

"No," She said. "The fact that I have a date tonight with someone with brains, and you are dating another blonde brainless wonder."

"Whatever Case," I said rolling my eyes. I know I can beat whoever this is she is going on a date with. I mean after all I am Derek Venturi. I want Casey so I will get Casey. Wait no. What was with that. I don't want Casey, I just have to make her think that I do want her!

School went by slowly. After class was over I walked over to Sara to make sure everything was still set for the night. Afterwards I went home. After an hour of watching TV I decided to get ready for my date.

I picked Sara up at seven went to the movies. We originally went there to see Resident Evil, but Sara freaked out saying she wanted to watch Sydney White. I even got stuck watching the movie because she apparently really wanted to see it. After the movie that was all Sara could talk about.

"That movie was way to predictable!"

"Really?" I asked yawning.

"I mean come on, it was just boring. "

"Can't say I disagree." I said sitting down. She laughed and sat down across from me.

"So?"

"So…"

"Isn't that your stepsister?" She asked pointing to the door. Turning around I saw Casey walking in the door laughing with her date. Normally this wouldn't affect me, but you see it was who she was on a date with. The person she was on a date with was Sam.

"What the…."

"Hey Derek," Casey said walking towards us. "Mind if we join you?"

"Oh," I said giving Sam a death glare. Sam looked over at the clock and found it highly interesting. "Please do."

**Casey's P.O.V.**

"So," I said enjoying Derek's anger and shocked expression. "What are you two doing?"

"We just got back from seeing Sydney White," Sara said. "It was lame."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So Casey," Derek asked regaining composure. "What are you doing?"

"Well, we just got back from the concert and it was awesome. I love Jude's music."

"She's from Instant Star right? Oh I love that show!" Sara.

"Yeah," I said laughing. "I love her music she is great."

"I know," Sara laughed. "I have to admit she is one lucky girl!"

"Tell me about it! Tommy Q has to be the hottest around."

"Uh hmm" Derek said. I turned around and smiled at him innocently.

"Sorry I just love that instant star show and she was the first to win."

"Who cares?" Derek asked rudely.

"Well," Sara said angrily. "Apparently not you!"

"Nope."

"That's rude!" She said angrily.

"Well, seriously," Derek said. "You came on a date with me and now you are talking about how hot this Tommy Q is?"

"What is with you being jealous lately?" I asked laughing. Sara looked at me confused. "He's always having a fit over everything lately."

"Well," Sara said frowning. "I think I want to go home now. Can you please give me a ride Der?"

"Yup," Derek said jumping up. "Bye Casey."

"Bye," I smiled sweetly.

"Sam," Derek drawled. Sam looked at Derek and smiled.

"Bye."

"Nice seeing you again Casey," Sara said. "See you in class on Monday?"

"Nice seeing you," Casey said smiling. "Yeah I'll be there."

The ride back home was very quiet. Sam kept looking out the window of his SUV as he drove down the road.

"Don't worry Sam," I said. "Derek can't be that mad at you. I'll make sure he knows that I asked you out."

"Thanks," Sam said. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea you know?"

"Yeah," I said. "I mean I knew he would get mad but not that angry."

"Well," he said smiling. "It was cool seeing him pissed off. Not that many emotions come from Derek."

"Yeah,' I said. "Why is that? Why don't he show emotions and call it off as cocky."

"He's had a rough childhood. He wasn't always that popular. Before his mom left his dad he was a, well what's the term, geek."

"WHAT?" I asked laughing.

"He had glasses and he actually paid a little too much attention to his work."

"Wait!" I said. "Derek was smart?"

"Yeah, but when his parents split he joined Hockey, got contacts, and dressed better. He wasn't so good at Hockey at first so he spent hours upon hours practicing. It wasn't long before his grades slipped. George thought it was the separation taking a toll on him so nothing was said. When it was time for high school it was normal for Derek, and when George married Nora. Derek actually rebelled a little bit more. It was fun for him to torture you, because well you are kind of what Derek would have been." I looked at Sam with raised eyes. "Well minus the fact that you're a girl, and really pretty. Oh an no glasses."

"Nice save," I said laughing. "But that strangely makes sense."

"Yeah, but if you tell him I told you I will never speak to you again." Sam said pulling into the driveway.

"Thanks for the ride." I said smiling. "And don't worry! Your secret's safe with me."

"Bye Case," Sam said pulling out.

When I walked into the house I jumped at the sudden light being turned on in the living room.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm home on my curfew!"

"You should have been home before me!"

"Um not if we actually ate dinner," I said rolling my eyes.

"Are you going out with Sammy boy again?" Derek asked scowling.

"Why are you so mad at Sam?" I asked walking into the living room. Everyone else in the house must have been asleep.

"Who said anything about being mad?"

"Oh I don't know, your attitude!"

"I don't have an attitude."

"Sure!"

"Why did you go back out with Sam?"

"Cause I wanted a date to the concert. I did have two tickets."

"But with Sam?"

"Yea."

"Because?"

"I wanted to go with a friend and Emily doesn't like Jude Harrison."

"Right," Derek said. "Like you really asked Sam out. Sam doesn't like Jude Harrison either!"

"I did!" I said rolling my eyes. "And no he doesn't like Jude, but he does like SME."

"Yeah right," He said.

"Ergh," I said throwing my arms in the air.

"You and Sam have been broken up for a long time now. It was a mutual thing. Are you telling me you asked him out because you wanted to?"

"Yeah."

"Sam didn't ask you?"

"No," I said starting to get annoyed. "I think I just said that!"

"Suggest?"

"No," I said. "I asked him. I wanted to go to the concert with Sam. I ASKED SAM TO THE CONCERT! Do I have to spell it out in crayon? Or can you even spell? Why would it matter if he asked me out anyways?"

"It doesn't matter."

"And why not?"

"I don't believe you," Derek said. Before I had a chance to reply Derek had me pinned to the wall.

"Derek?" I asked.

"I don't believe you," He said whispering in my ear, and sending shivers down my back.

"I believe he asked you out, but then asked you to say you asked him."

"Why would he do that?" I asked, but he didn't answer. He was leaning in really close. So close that if anyone else was near they would have sworn he was about to kiss me.

------------------ Teaser For Chapter 7 --------------

"That's Cheating!" I said shoving Sam against the wall. He only laughed.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help!"

"How?" I asked. "How is that helping?"

**(a/n) so what did you think? I am going through writers block with this story. That's what took so long with the update. Where do you think this story should go? What do you think? What should Derek say to Sam at school on Monday? What do you think it is that Sam laughed about? Please read and review.**


	8. NO WAY!

I did this chapter on word pad so please excuse the grammar.

In the last Chapter ...

"I don't believe you," Derek said. Before I had a chance to reply Derek had me pinned to the wall.

"Derek?" I asked.

"I don't believe you," He said whispering in my ear, and sending shivers down my back.

"I believe he asked you out, but then asked you to say you asked him."

"Why would he do that?" I asked, but he didn't answer. He was leaning in really close. So close that if anyone else was near they would have sworn he was about to kiss me.

**Chapter 8**

**Derek's P.O.V.**

"Derek? Casey? Is that you?" Nora asked turning on the light in the kitchen as she stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

Instantly I jumped back. _What the heck was I thinking? Was I just going to kiss Casey? _ I looked at Casey who had the confused deer caught in the headlights look. She was still pressed up against the wall.

"Yea Nora," I said as Nora walked into the livingroom.

"Did you guys have fun?" She smiled.

"Yep," I watched her smile fade as she looked at Casey.

"Case? Are you ok?" I looked at Casey and she still had the same look going on. I reached over and nudged her, and she jumped into focus.

"What? huh?"

"You look like you just seen a ghost or something are you ok?"

"Fine mom," Casey said. Nora was about to say something else, but Casey darted up the stairs before she could open her mouth.

"Long night, tired, Night Mom!"

"Did something happen?" Nora asked.

"You know how Casey is," I laughed. Nora looked at me with raise eyebrows. "She's always so spacey!"

"Derek," She sighed. "What did you do to her?"

"Why is it everytime Casey acts just a little odd, which might I add is all the time, I'm always the one to blame for it?"

"I don't know," Nora said sarcastically. "Maybe because you normally are the one to blame for her problems."

"I swear," I said putting my hands up. "That I did absolutely nothing this time!"

"Uh-huh," Nora said disbelieving.

"Nite Nora," I smiled running up the stairs. As I readed the landing to Casey's bedroom I placed my ears to her door. She was talking to herself. Rolling my eyes I walked into my bedroom. As soon as I closed the door I leaned against my bedroom door and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

One thing is for sure, this bet is getting way too complicated.

**Casey's P.O.V**

"So," Sam said walking into step beside me. "I see you're still in one peice."

"Yeah, " I said rolling my eyes. "See you are too. It's a wonder Derek didn't kill you this morning since all weekend he's been planning your 'accidental death'. "

"Eh, Derek was angry at me for sure. Still dosen't believe me when I tell him that you asked me out. But like the saying goes 'Bro's before ..."

"Yeah yeah, I know the saying. No need repeating it!"

"So Derek is playing jealousy card already, looks like he will probably be asking you out soon."

"About that, " I said looking at him. "This bet between you and Derek is getting way too confusing for me. I don't think I can get involved with it anymore."

"Wait. What?" Sam asked confused. "You don't really have to get involved. Just keep hating Derek and ignore him. When he makes passes tell him to get a life. It's not like he means it, like he always says he has no heart."

"Really?" I asked stopping to look at him. "Then tell me something Sam. Why the heck did he try to kiss me Friday night after you gave me a ride home?"

"He what?" Sam out his mouth dropping.

"Yeah, first he started out asking why it took me so long to go home. Then he started in on me going with you. Going on with this idea that you asked me out, but when I said yes you asked me to say I asked you out. Which even thinking about it confuses me."

"But..."

"Anyways," I said cutting him off before he could say anything. "He kept saying he didn't believe me, and the next thing I know I'm pinned up against the wall, and he is leaning in as if he was going to kiss me."

"But he didn't."

"Only because Mom came into the kitchen!"

"But still he didn't kiss you."

"SO!" I said. "It dosen't mean he wouldn't have. I don't want him to kiss me! That's why I said I can't do this anymore!"

"Casey."

"No. Don't even think about it! I'm going to tell him I know all about the bet and I don't like the idea of him even trying to ask me out!"

"Casey come on,"

"I don't like Derek, and I don't want him to kiss me!"

"Don't let him then!" Sam said thinking. "Or better yet."

"What?"

"I know what you could do. You might not like it but it will make things interesting."

"What?" I asked annoyed. Sam looked at me, and instantly I knew what he was thinking.

"Oh No! Oh no! Oh no!" I said pointing a finger at him. "Don't even think about it! There is no way in the world that would work out!"

"Come on Casey, leading him on would be fun!"

"In case you haven't noticed I can barley stand to be in a room with him 99.9 of the time. What in the world would make you think I could date him!"

"Because you want to see Derek suffer at times!"

"That's Cheating!" I said shoving Sam against the wall. He only laughed.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help!"

"How?" I asked. "How is that helping?"

"Come on," Sam said. "It could be fun! Besides it will let you get to know a side of Derek he don't show often."

"Isn't that letting him win the bet anyways?"

"I cheated the moment I told you about the bet. Besides no it don't make him win the bet. He has to get you to go to the spring formal with him. So before then break up with him."

"I'm not going to ask Derek out," I said.

"You don't have to," Sam smirked. "Look all I'm saying is if Derek does ask you out say yeah sure whatever! Don't even seem like your interested. Just go to the movies with him. If he tries to kiss you just pull away."

"Fine," I sighed. "But you better not tell him to ask me out?"

"Who's going to ask you out?" Emily asked walking up behind me.

"Bye," Sam waved and darted off towards the gym.

"No one," I said. "Sam's just got this thing going on."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Sam lately. Are you guys going back out?"

"No," I said. "We're just friends."

"Dosen't seem like it to me, and Derek said you two went on a date Friday."

"You talked to Derek about me?"

"No," Emily said. "Derek came to me asking if I knew anything about Sam asking you to the concert."

"What did you say?"

"I said you asked me to go to the concert, but I dont like Jude or SME so I said no. And that you must have asked Sam to go with you instead, but I didn't think it was a date."

"Good," I sighed. "Next time you see Derek make sure he knows that I DID ask Sam to go to the concert with me as friends."

"Ok, You have tell me what is going on here! First we're going to lunch at Smelly Nelly's, then there is the game of spoons, and now this argument over you going to a concert with Sam. Casey this is more drama then normal between you and Derek!

"Trust me I know, but It's really confusing."

"I want to know."

"You got to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise," Emily said. "Cross my heart."

"This is going to take a while."

"Don't worry," Emily said as the bell rang for the next class. "I have tons of paper and all of Spanish. Let's go!"

**(a/n) SO sorry for the long update. I lost the original chapter so I had to start all over again. I think the chapter was better in the end anyways. I think my writers block finally went away. I ened up moving again so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reading them. It makes me feel special and encourages me to update faster! I hope to have a new chapter up soon! Sorry no Chapter Teaser. like I said I had to redo this chapter and I literally finished it as I was typing it. Normally I write it down first.**


	9. Sammy's Untold Secret!

**(A/N) I'm doing Casey's POV first in this chapter because I couldn't figure out how to work it out if it was Derek's 1st. Also on my profile I have added a poll on How you think the bet will turn out in the end. So please check it out and answer please**

**Casey's POV**

"So let me get this straight," Emily said as we were walking out of Spanish. " Derek made a bet with Sam that he could get any girl to go out with him. He let Sam pick, and Sam knew that he never stood a chance with you so Sam picked you."

"Yes," I said nodding. "Then Sam came to me and told me about the bet. That way I would know about it and not fall for it."

"Casey?"

"Yeah"

"What the heck are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" I said thowing my hand in the air. "To make things worse Sam wants me to say yes if Derek asks me out soon."

"Wait," Emily said confused "If the bet is that Derek can't get you to go out with him, then why are you supposed to go out with him?"

"Derek has to get me to go to the dance with him. So Sam wants me to date him till right before the dance then break up with him."

"Oooo you can totally play how to lose a guy in ten days!" Emily said excited. "It would be fun to touture Derek like that. And you know how he hates PDA."

"Emily..."I said groaning. "I don't want to date Derek!!!"

"Oh come on this could be fun and you can totally pay him back for all the pranks he has played on you!"

"I guess, but that still means I have to get him to ask me out!"

"Well," Emily said looking ahead. "I don't think that is going to be a problem."

Looking ahead Derek was watching us from his locker with Sam and Ralph. Ralph was showing Sam something and they weren't paying attention to what Derek was doing. Derek started walking towards us.

"Case, I need to ask you something."

"Gotta go," Emily said bolting away from the area. Derek watched her leaving with raised eyebrows.

"What was her problem?"

**Derek's POV**

"Just ask her out man, Get the denial over with." Sam said walking up behind me.

"What?"

"Casey! Just ask her out already!"

"Who says she will deny me?"

"Um I dont know common sense!"

"Fine I'll prove you wrong I'll ask her out later!"

"Whatever you say man," Sam smirked. I swear sometimes I have an urge to just beat him up.

"Hey dudes!" Ralph says walking up to us. "D-rock pratice tonight at my house right?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Good, cause I have been working on this beat with the drums that..."

I looked over right about as Casey and Emily came walking around the corner talking. Emily looked a little confused, but Casey looked hott. _wait what did I just say? I got to get ahold of my thoughts. _I guess now I should ask her out better late then never.

As I was walking toward them Casey looked over at me and I swear she got nervous. _She's totally falling for me!_ Hiding my smirk I contiuned over.

"Case, I need to ask you something."

"Gotta go," Emily said running in the other direction.

"What was her problem?"

"I don't know," Casey said turning towards the way Emily took off "Probably Sheldon."

"Oh," I said looking at her.

"What do you want Derek? I didn't take any notes in Spanish today...well I did but not Spanish notes, and I don't know why I am telling you this because it's none of your business. ERGh What is it?"

Wow she really is cute when she rambels on and on. _There I go again I need to stop this!I_

"Easy there Space Case! It has nothing to do with Spanish notes. Though I am sure I would like to know what was on them notes. Tell me was it Derek is hot? or Derek is.."

"Um how about Derek is NOTT!?" Casey said rolling her eyes.

"Ow, nicely done!" I said nodding. "Anyways back to the question."

"Yeah," Casey said looking around the hallway like she would rather be anywhere else.

"Well D-rock is praticing tonight at Ralph's and I was wondering if you would like to come and hang out. Listen to our new song and then get something to eat on the way home."

"Um," Casey said looking behind me. Turning around Sam was standing there watching and smirking.

"Sam's going to be there! I mean if you want to go out with him again!"

"Ergh," Casey said irritated. "How many times do I have to tell you Sam and I are OVER and I did not go on a date with him last friday. We went only as friends!"

"OK ok! Chillax Spacy. So are you coming?"

"Sure why not?"

"Great," I said smiling. "So after school meet me at my locker."

"Bye," Casey said as the bell rang to signal for next class.

"Bye" I said walking over towards Sam and Ralph.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So, she said yes! looks like you might be losing that bet after all man!" I said smirking as the smile vanished from Sammy boys face.

**Sam's POV**

"So?" I asked.

"So, she said yes! looks like you might be losing that bet after all man!" Derek said smirking as he walked away.

"Actually it looks like my plan is working after all!" I said as Emily walked up to me.

"So?" I asked.

"I fed her the "How to lose a Guy in ten days idea and she fell for it. "

"Good," I said smiling. "Before we know it, they will be dating."

"So you're willing to come to school in a dress just so Casey and Derek will get together."

"Dude The dance is in two weeks! Casey is stubborn and Derek can be pigheaded. I believe they will get together yes, but not before the dance. But if it does happen then yes it would totally be worth it. I mean come on them two are meant to be together!"

"True!" Emily smiled and watched as her best friend walked into her next period class and Derek walk into his next period class.

(**A/N**)** So I figured you guys waited long enough for the update. Review and let me know what parts of "How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days!" do you think I should renact into Dasey moments. What do you think about Sam's secret behind his bet? Let me know and PLEASE REVIEW! It really does encourage me to update faster!!!**


	10. Band Pratice

**Sorry so long since the update! Hope you enjoy!**

****

Casey's P.O.V.

I can't believe even Emily wants me to date Derek, it just doesn't make sense. Although the whole how to lose a guy in ten days idea is genius. Derek cannot tolerate public display of affect, because that makes him look unavailable to other cute girls.

In Calculus the teacher was sick so we had a free period which made it easy to talk to Emily.

"So," Emily said smiling. "Did Derek ask you out yet?"

"Well he asked me to go to practice and listen to the bands new song after school. Does that make it a date?"

"Well, according to the notes I have taken from before the only girl he ever brought to practice was Kendra. Normally on first dates Derek just takes a girl to dinner and a movie."

"Meaning?"

"Well it's either not a date, just wanting to hang out, or he is wanting to make the relationship look more serious. I'm going for the second choice. He wants you to think it's just more than make out movies, it's more of meet my friends type."

"But I already know Ralph and Sam. I dated Sam, and I was in D-Rock. Your boyfriend beat us remember?"

"I know, but he wants you to think he really likes you to the point of letting his friends know you two are dating."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So, tonight are you going to do anything to annoy him?"

"No, I think I will keep the 1st date cool like Andy did, reel him in, then go all PDA on him the 2nd date."

"Oh," Emily smirked. "I like the way you think!"

****

Derek's P.O.V.

__

Ringggggggggggggggg

"Ergh," I said looking at my watch as the clock read 2:45. "What is taking her so long? She is never late!" Looking around one last time I saw her running around the corner toward the locker. When she stopped she placed her hands on her knees panting for breath.

"Sorry….I'm late…….teacher……kept me……" Holding back the urge to say something about grade grubbing or making fun for extra credit. I smiled and passed it off.

"It's ok, let's just go." I said heading toward the front door. "We're going to be late!"

When we got to the practice Ralph and Sam were already warming up. Upon seeing Casey coming in behind me, Sam smirked and Ralph dropped his drumsticks.

"Due no way is she going to be in our band again!" Ralph said pointing at Casey with one of the drumsticks he just picked up. "She is not going to ruin any more of our songs!" Sam reached over and grabbed the drumstick out of his hand and hit him on the head with he.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Shut up!"

"What did I say?"

"Even if Casey does join the band again, she sings pretty good!"

"But she brings the band down!" Sam reached over with the drumstick and hit him on the head again.

"Stop!"

"Just play the drums!"

"Don't worry Ralph," Casey said with her arms folded across her chest. "I'm not joining the band again."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because," I said making a voice for myself. "I invited her to come. If you have any problems with it come to me."

"No problem, No problem at all!" Ralph said.

"Good now lets make some music!" I said grabbing my gutair and started playing. Casey walked over to the couch and sat down listening to the music. I smiled and winked at her. She started to blush.

2 hours later

"I'm telling you D, you really need to work on that lead of yours. It's lacking." Ralph said.

"I agree," Sam said.

"Fine," I said annoyed. "I'll work on it before next practice."

"Good!" Ralph said standing up. "Till then practice is over!"

Casey stood up yawning and walked over to where I was standing.

"Hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Leaving," I said grabbing her arm and walking out the door. Casey just laughed.

"Bye Sam!"

"Bye Casey!"

Dinner at Smelly Nelly's was as usual. Me with the large hamburger and fries and Casey with a small chicken salad. A lot of people stared at us funny. I guess it was because they're not used to us getting along let alone sitting a the same table laughing. I never realized how easy it was to talk to her though.

When we got home we were laughing about the story when Marti got all the animal sounds mixed up and our parents had a fit about it.

"And then Marti…" I said as I walked in the front door. George and Nora was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Dad….Nora!"

"Derek, Casey is there something going on?"

"No, why?" I asked taking my coat off and hanging it up.

"You too are getting along!"

"Oh that," Casey said laughing. "Derek and I made a peace treaty to get along. We figured we given you enough problems and we should just deal with each other."

"Well that's very smart of you guys," Nora said smiling. "I hope this works out!"

__

Yeah,

I thought,

_So do I_****

(a/n) So long time no update. I had this written up for a while just never had the time to type it till now. A lot has been going on lately and It's just been a rollercoaster ride for me. So I don't know when the next update will be. But I do hope soon since I know what I am going to write next. Please read and review. Nicki


End file.
